Fingers
Fingers (formerly Flower) is a temporary party character that the player meets in the Dharma region in Dragon Quest VII. Synopsis Fingers has had a dream of wanting to become an Alltrades Abbey Guard. He went there and was tricked by Cardinal Sin and the monsters into giving up his abilities. He was sent to Pilgrim’s Perdition afterwards. He has survived mainly on his thievery skills. Synopsis In one of the bars in Pilgrim’s Perdition, the party find Fingers talking to Eustace, who thanks Fingers for obtaining Yggdrasil Dew for him. Fingers tells him that he didn't do it for nothing. He wanted to join the Abbey Guard. Eustace tells him that there is only one more task that he needs him to do first. Eustace leaves without telling him what he wanted first. Fingers leaves the bar to see the party fight Strom. Though they lost, Fingers acknowledges that they did very well, considering. Fingers talks to them when they leave Zev and Nava's residence. He tells the party that they fought well against Strom and propositions them. He tells the party that they were strong enough to cross the Western Cave and challenge the monsters guarding the fourth floor. Though Maribel doesn't trust him, Fingers gives the party the Salvation Stone to have as a gift. Fingers joins the party and they enter the cave. The party reaches the fourth floor which is guarded by Rashers and Stripes. Fingers betrays the party by using the party as bait for the monsters while he escapes to the mountain village. Rashers and Stripes fight the party and the party is defeated. The party reunite with Fingers in the mountain settlement that connects with the western cave. He tells Eustace that he was able to find the High Priestess Jacqueline, but was unable to free her. Eustace enters a house, thanking Fingers for his work. Fingers reminds him that he did not do all of this without a reward. He tells Eustace that he wants to be an Alltrades Abbey Guard. Eustace replies that in order for Fingers to become a guard, they would have to rescue Jacqueline and restore the Abbey. Fingers sees the party again. He apologizes to the party, although it is halfhearted. He tells the party only a fool is fooled and enters the house that Eustace entered as well. There they find the Head Priest and Nava talking with Eustace. Eustace realizes that he must save Jacqueline. He decides to take Fingers and the party with him. The Head Priest is against this, saying that Eustace was a bad Abbey Guard as he was derelict in his duty to protect the High Priest before and that the party and Fingers are not going to be enough to save Jacqueline. Eustace tells him that he will prove the Head Priest wrong. The Head Priest scoffs and tells Eustace that this is the perfect group for Eustace: a delinquent Abbey Guard, a thief and a group of travelers. All five go to rescue Jacquelin. Eustace tells Nava to stay there while they rescue Jacqueline. After defeating two Soulstealer (formally SoulSword) victims guarding the cave, the party with Eustace and Fingers enter and go left into the Dungeon of Descent. They find High Priestess Jacqueline encased in a pyramidal energy field, powered by two magical conductors. Physical strength isn't enough to break the barrier. However, the party disables it by destroying the conductors. It is at this time that Rasher and Stripes enter the room. Noticing that Jacqueline is free, the monsters start to attack the party. Fingers remarks that it would be impossible to defeat the duo with the stolen power they had. Jacqueline uses her power to take away the stolen powers of Rasher and Stripes, making them weaker. The party is finally able to defeat the duo. The party takes Jacqueline out of the cave while Eustace and Fingers go on ahead to tell everyone about Jacqueline's rescue. When they do, all of the priests in the mountain settlement crowd her, amazed that she is alive. However, there is something amiss. Zev returns out of the blue, muttering to himself. The Head Priest is gone. Eustace notices that Nava doesn't have on the hairband that he gave her before in the West Cave. Nava claims that she lost it, but Eustace isn't convinced. Nevertheless, he doesn't press the issue. Jacqueline gives the party the Alltrades Key in order to progress further into Alltrade's underground. The party, Eustace, Nava, Fingers and Zev, form a squad to enter the bowels of Alltrades Abbey. When they reach the locked door, Nava asks the party for the key given to them by Jacqueline. Eustace asks Nava why she would need the key. He announces his suspicions. The fake Nava is impressed that Eustace saw through its ruse. It turns into the Gobbler. It convinces Zev to kill Eustace and Fingers. It gives Zev a Soulstealer to do so. It decides to take on the party by itself. The party defeats the monster. However, Eustace and Fingers are still fighting Zev. Eustace is able to disarm Zev and returns Zev's Soulstealer into his soul, freeing him from the monsters' control. Zev is able to recount how the Soulstealer caused him to become more paranoid. He asks where Nava is. Eustace tells him that she is probably still with the monsters. The party opens the door with the key and Eustace, Fingers and Zev continue ahead with the party. Fingers reaches the battle arena with Eustace and Zev. Past the arena is a door which connects to Alltrades Abbey. He tries to pick the lock but it is securely locked leading him to believe that the only way to open the door is to actually win the monsters' tournament. The party is able to win the tournament and is escorted to Alltrades Abbey to gain their "freedom". Later on, Eustace starts a rebellion against the monsters. Fingers fights in the rebellion as well. The rebellion is successful when the party defeats Cardinal Sin. Eustace talks with Fingers several days later to tell him that he has been accepted into the Abbey Guard. Fingers refuses however, saying that he has changed his mind about becoming a Guard. He leaves Alltrades Abbey, telling Eustace to give his regards to Zev, Nava and the party. As a Temporary Party Member Fingers can attack for 20-25 damage. He can also use herbs to heal the party. He only fights as he is leading the party through the West Cave and leaves when he tricks the party. He joins the party later in the Alltrades Abbey undergrounds but doesn't participate in battle. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII temporary party members Category:Human